An Old Friend and Her Curse
by Crazy Gal42
Summary: Inuyasha mets up with an old friend from his past, but the problem is that she died when he was younger. Now it seems like Kagome is getting jealous.IYxKG and maybe MIRxSON Pleazeeeeee R&R. I'm desperate!
1. NormalNot Normal Day

My first Fanfic. I had trouble of how to upload this story but then I got help from kirei-mistress. Thank U! Please R&R!

Summery: The gang reaches this village and stay to stalk up but then they met and old friend of Inuyasha's. Problem is that she died when he was younger (a year after his mother died), and he never told the gang about her. Now Kagome is mad, maybe even jealous!

Ch.1: Normal/ not normal day

It was a regular day for the gang, you know, Inuyasha and Shippo having a fight, then Inuyasha hits Shippo, then Kagome says "sit". Also Miroku rubs Songo ass AGAIN and then she slaps him for it in the face. Ya, that regular kind of day.

"That really hurts falling on your face" complained Inuyasha.

"Well I think you deserve it," said Shippo.

BAM!

"Hay, Inuyasha what was that for," yelled Kagome.

"That's for being a smart ass," said Inuyasha.

"SIT," yelled Kagome.

"Ha ha," laughed Shippo.

SLAP!

"You're such a pervert, you know that," screamed Songo.

"I couldn't help myself," said Miroku, rubbing his left cheek.

As they walked up the hill and reached the top, they saw a village at the bottom on the other side.

"Hay, it's a village," yelled Kagome in excitement. "Let's go check it out."

"No," answered Inuyasha.

"Why not," Kagome yelled at him.

"Cause we need to defeat Naraku and find the jewel shards! Or did you forget again," said Inuyasha and making a fist at Kagome.

"You just love sucking out all the fun out of everything," said Shippo.

"I agree," said Songo and Miroku nodding his head.

"Hey," said Inuyasha. "Fine."

"Ya," everyone (except Inuyasha) yelled. Kilala just meowed.

As they arrived to the village, Inuyasha had a strange feeling.

"Aw, look, they have a little entrance gate thingy," said Kagome.

Sniff, sniff. 'that sent,' thought Inuyasha.

"Hello," said an old lady. "Welcome to our village."

"Hello," said the gang (except Inuyasha, of course).

"I am Lady Hahna," said the lady.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," she said and then pointed to the other to introduce them. "This is Songo, Miroku, Shippo, and this stubborn jackass is Inuyasha," she joked.

"Hey," yelled the insulted Inuyasha.

"Inu…yasha," said a voice in a shadow.

"How long will you be staying here," asked Lady Hahna.

"For a minute," said Inuyasha.

"Shut-up, maybe a day," said Kagome. Then she gave Inuyasha a deadly look, meaning that if he disagrees then she make his life a living hell.

"If you plan on that then you may stay with me and the young girl that lives with me too, offered Lady Hahna. The gang excepted.

"On that case, Saree!"

'Saree!' thought Inuyasha.

Then a young girl came out running towards Lady Hahna with children behind her. She was a girl with long black hair that went down to her hips and it was out to, light brown skin, white pants and a white top that covered only her breast and a white scarf that went with it, and dark brown eyes.

"Stop, stop this. Stop this right now. I've played with you enough. I play with you all tomorrow, now Lady Hahna needs my help. Now go."

"Aww," cried the children. Then she wave them off still smiling and laughing.

"Yes," said the girl breathing heavily.

"Saree, please take them to our house. They will be staying as our guest," Lady Hahna said pointing to them. Saree nodded, then turned around towards the gang. Her smile disappeared when she saw Inuyasha and Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. They looked at each other with an 'Oh My God' look on there face.

"Inuyasha," said Saree with a surprised voice.

"Saree," Inuyasha said slowly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun. Freaky. Now what will happen? Read the next Ch. And find out.  
Okay I know that sounds cheap but oh well. If this chapter sucks (which I think it does) then tell me in the review. Pleassssss


	2. Questions

Thank u people who reviewed. Which sucks cause only like 3 or 4 people read it. Oh well.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (sadly)!**

On with the story!..

Last time: "Saree, please take them to our house. They will be staying as our guest," Lady Hahna said pointing to them. Saree nodded, then turned around towards the gang. Her smile disappeared when she saw Inuyasha and Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. They looked at each other with an 'Oh My God' look on there face.

"Inuyasha," said Saree with a surprised voice.

"Saree," Inuyasha said slowly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Questions

"You two know each other," asked Kagome.

"Yeah," they both answered at the same time.

Then Miroku, out of no where, grabbed both Saree's hands together and asked, "Don't mean to be rude but will you bear my children."

"Uh," Saree said leaning back. Songo, ready to smack Miroku, came to late when he was already on the ground with his face all beat up and red. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU PERVERT OF A MONK," Saree started to yell. "I BET YOU DO THIS TO ALL WOMEN!" Then She kick him right in the nut with her shoe.

"Wow! She's tough," Songo said still impressed and Kagome just nodding in agreement.

Then all of a sudden she nice again and said, "SO let me show you where you're staying."

**A few minutes…….**

"….and this is it." said when she pulled the door to the room where they going to stay.

"Thanks," said Kagome but not in her regular happy voice.

"Okay…., so let I'll just go now." then Saree turned around and left the room and closed the door on her way out.

"Yeah, whatever," said Inuyasha. '_This can't be, Saree's-' _Inuyasha thought was cut off.

"Inuyasha," said a voice. It was Kagome's. "How do you know Saree?"

Inuyasha, not knowing what to say, said, "Uh, well, it's kind hard to explain… lets just say she's just some one I used to now."

"Oh," said Kagome not satisfied by the answer. _'He not telling me something.'_

"I'm going for a walk," said Inuyasha. "and don't follow me."

"Okay," Shippo said slowly, "but you didn't have to tell us."

"But if I didn't then you would've."

"How do you know?" asked Shippo. "Whatever."

Then he got out of the room into the fresh air and looked for Saree's sent. Once he found it, he follow it and found her sitting near a river.

"Aren't you gonna sit down next to me, Inuyasha," said Saree without even turning around to even know it was Inuyasha.

"You always had a sixth since, especially when I'm around," said Inuyasha not surprised.

"That and I could hear you sniffing out my sent and coming toward here," she teased. Then she laughed a little.

Then Inuyasha sat down next to her with his arms crossed. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Well the way you say it make it seem like you want me dead." she said.

Then Inuyasha repeated it, "You're supposed to be dead."

"I get the picture, okay. I'm not deaf. You don't have to say it twice," now sounding a little pissed off. "Plus I know I'm supposed be dead."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Do you really expect that I can answer that?"

"WELL WHO ELSE CAN?" Inuyasha now yelling.

"Calm down would ya," Saree patting him on that back to calm him down. "Look even if wanted to answer you I can't."

"Why?"

"Cause all I remember is waking up in a room in the village."

_Flashback. . . ._

(look through Saree eyes)

blink blink "Uh, where am I," asked Saree. Then she tried to sit up but failed.

(now normal)

"Lay down my dear. You are to weak to get up. And you are in my house." said a old lady drinking some tea at a corner in the room. It was Lady Hahna.

"How did I get here," she asked closing her eyes to go to sleep.

Ahh, well some of the children in the village saw you outside laying on your back against the gate," she explained. "Now what is the last thing you remember?"

"Closing my eyes and taking my breath before I died," she said sleepily.

Lady Hahna eyes grew wide when see heard this and thinking that she was crazy. "That can't be. Your alive. I might be old but these never let me down. And the other villagers saw you too."

"Okay," said Saree than fell asleep.

_End Of Flashback_

"Does answer your question?" she asked

"Only one."

"So is that it," She asked another question.

"I guess," he answered back.

"Okay, well it's getting late. Night," she got up and started to walk away.

"Night," Inuyasha said back but not in a satisfied way. _'She's not tell me something.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next (in sarcastic way)? I know! But I'm not telling. Hehehehehe. I'm evil. PLEASE, PLEASE R&R!


	3. Jealousy Occurs, Part 1

Thank u people 4 review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (sadly)crying! But I DO own Saree and this story! So HA-HA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…sniffles….….HA! I'm hyper and insane right now! (had way to much caffeine. I know, I'm sad. but I can't have alcohol. to bad…. Hey that rhymed!…….I'm pathetic. sad face)**

_**Last Time:**_

"Okay, well it's getting late. Night," she got up and started to walk away.

"Night," Inuyasha said back but not in a satisfied way. _'She's not tell me something.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Jealousy Occurs

"Hey Inuyasha, where've you been," asked Miroku once Inuyasha walked in.

"Yeah Inuyasha, where _have _you been," repeated Shippo like he was excusing Inuyasha for something.

BAM!

"Hey, what was that for," whined Shippo.

"That was for being a smart ass," replied Inuyasha.

"Kagome," cried Shippo.

"Sit boy," she said calmly at first. Then, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!"

"Ha-ha," laughed Shippo.

"I'd kill ya right now so you'd go to hell but my face is to far deep in the floor to do so. You lucky…. this time," yelled Inuyasha.

" I kind of feel sorry for Inuyasha," said Songo.

"Really," asked Miroku who was surprised.

"….no," she replied. "but Kagome would usually say 'sit' once in this situation."

"You're right," Miroku agreed. "It is kinda strange."

"Do you think it has to do something with that Saree girl?" wondered Songo hoping to hear Miroku over the loud argument between Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Maybe," Miroku answered.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry this chapter is so short. I would of made it longer but I didn't have time and I'm gonna be real busy with homework this weekend so I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. Please Review! Thanks!


End file.
